It All Started On a Rainy Day
by GameFaceKyan
Summary: Shinobu get's sick from running outside in the rain, and it's up to Miyagi to help his little blonde Uke get better soon. Lots of fluff, and perhaps a smexy-ish scene at the end? I suck at Summary's, I know... R&R please? :3
1. Chapter 1

"Grr… I wish I had remembered my umbrella today…" Grumbled Shinobu as he stumbled out of school, his hair and jacket already spotted with rain. He gripped his school bag tighter, clenched his teeth and stepped further into the semi-monsoon. He hated the rain! At times like these he sure did wish he were back in Australia, enjoying the sun, swimming in the ocean every other day… Well, he only ever did those kinds of things when he had the time.  
>"Oh! Time! What's the time?" The short teen mumbled to him self as he fumbled under his sopping wet sleeve for his watch. As soon as he saw the time, he groaned and hung his head low with his hair flopping sluggishly after; said hair had turned a darker shade of brown and was now looking greasy and sticking to his head. The rain really had started to pick up now, he would have to start running if he wanted to get home in time to make dinner for him and Miyagi…<p>

Shinobu reached in his pocket for his phone, to text his older lover that he may be slightly late tonight due to the rain and lack of speed on such a tiresome day.

_Beep, beep beep, boop, beep boop, beep beep beep, boop, beep, boop boop…  
><em>"Arrghh, I can't see what I'm typing! So much damn rain on the screen!" He whined to himself, and just then a new idea popped into his head;_ I need to find some shelter, just so I can quickly send this message…_

After running a bit further down the street, Shinobu finally found a small, cosy looking flower shop with a material roof above the doorway area. _Perfect, I'll just be a moment… _Shinobu shivered and trembled under the canopy as the sloppily cold after affects of rain hit him. He wiped the screen of his phone with the palm of his hand, only making it slightly better since his hand was just as wet. _Now, where was I?_

_Beep, boop— Beep beep!_

"Eh…? Wah! No!" Shinobu growled as the red lighted flashed on his battery, and his phone turned black. _Talk about inconvenient… _Shinobu sighed as he slipped his phone back in his pocket and gazed into the darkening sky above him. He was going to be late. And there was no way around it.

Shinobu panted mercilessly as he staggered down the pathway to Miyagi's place. _C-Come on Shinobu! You can do it! Just a bit further!_ He told himself, running that little bit faster in attempt to make it in time. His chest ached, and his throat was raw from breathing so hard. His head was spinning, and he felt so dizzy could almost—

Faint.

—

Shinobu woke up about half an hour later, curled up against something soft, warm and smelling like roses. He snuggled his nose against the fabric, appreciating the reassuring feeling it gave him. That _smell_, what was it? So familiar, just on the tip of his tongue… He just couldn't think… He was so sure he had smelt it before, somewhere… No, it was more of a… Smell that was… Not just any smell it was… _**Miyagi!**_

Shinobu's eyes snapped open, and the pale grey orbs glanced around the room, looking for the tall dark haired man. He sat up stiffly, his back throbbed and he just wanted to go back to sleep… But where was Miyagi? This was Miyagi's house, right? It looked like it… It smelt like it… But… He was just so tired… And he… Just couldn't be sure… And so… He fell back… Into the comforting embrace… of sleep…

The older Sensei walked carefully back into the room where he had placed Shinobu on the sofa, after finding him laying outside of his house drenched in rain. He sighed, put out his cigarette and shuffled over to the young boy. _I should probably dry him off before he gets a cold or something… _And that's exactly what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain tapped against the window as Miyagi scooped up the exhausted body of his eighteen-year old younger lover. At times like this, when he was given the golden opportunity to gaze upon the feminine teen, he really wondered if their love was meant to be… Or if there was even anything there at all… It made him feel wrong. He felt like he was intruding into this boy's youth, spoiling him, and taking him away from his place. Then again, if things had worked out with him and his old Sensei… Wouldn't she have felt the same way? And that was the thought that always reassured him. Shinobu was just like him, back in the day where he couldn't see why that kind loving woman wouldn't love him… But because of that, it helped him see how strong that love really could be. He was ready to do anything for her, and with that kept in mind he knew that Shinobu was perfectly capable of feeling the same.

But did he really feel that way? Was it the same passion, and love that he had had for his Sensei? Was Shinobu feeling the way he had? Was he really? He found it hard to believe but… _I love you_… Those words just wouldn't leave his head… They seemed so real… So... Where they real?

By the time Miyagi had finally managed to reach the bathroom, he was feeling rather tired. He had been up since six, doing work he should have finished the night before, and all day he had been running around collecting papers and sorting sheets and teaching those troublesome students that would never learn, and running around after Hiroki trying to convince him to help him with work, and then ending up wasting time and then having to do the work himself, then working extra hours cause he didn't get his work done in time, and walking back home, then having to walk back to school cause he forgot some books, then walking back home, then walking back to the shops because he forgot to buy his smokes, then walking back home _again_, and now _this? _He really couldn't be bothered.

But when he saw his face… He looked so helpless like that… All wet and soggy like a lost kitten, abandoned by it's owner on the side of the street… Just the thought of Shinobu as a kitten made him feel sorry for the poor boy. _Oh, if only he knew what he does to me… _Miyagi sighed, and propped Shinobu up against the outside of the bath, grabbed a towel and got to work.

After plenty of wiping, scrubbing, drying, and then wiping, scrubbing and drying again, he just couldn't seem to sort him out… _What on __**Earth**__ was he doing? He's absolutely soaked! _Miyagi sighed yet again; this boy was going to be the death of him. He tugged at the light brown sweater vest, then hooked his long fingers under the edge and pulled it up over the drooping head of Shinobu. He held the dripping wet clothing away from him, like it where a giant smelly turd that he wished he'd never touched. He plopped it in the bathtub, and began to remove the younger boy's shirt.

Miyagi had started to unbutton the white shirt, when he heard a muffled sound from Shinobu's pale pink lips. He glanced up at the boy, who had now opened his eyes to see his older lover undressing him. Shinobu blushed furiously, and whimpered in surprise at the sudden loss of warmth; Miyagi completely pulled of the shirt, and flung it carelessly into the bath.

"Hey, you had passed out in front of my house… What happened?" Questioned Miyagi, lifting the boy gently to sit on the edge of the bath.  
>"… I-I… I don't remember that much… I… I was running home, I didn't want to be late… But I was so tired… And I… Was just… So tired that—" He cut himself off with a long yawn, and a stretch of his arms. Miyagi chuckled quietly at this, and continued to dry him. But, just as before, he could not succeed with the already wet towel. Miyagi sighed slightly; he knew what would have to be done…<br>"Shinobu… Undress please…" Miyagi stood up and folded the damp towel over the heater, facing away from the blonde teen in the process.

Shinobu's cheeks flushed a darker shade of red as he thought about what had been asked of him. He wanted to say something, but what was there to say? All the words he could think of clustered at the back of his throat and he couldn't say _anything…_ So many sounds of protests yet giggles fused together and came out as a measly little _whine_. Wait, a whine? Had he _whined? _Shinobu gulped at his careless mistake, and spun around immediately only to blush even more than before.  
>"Shinobu?" Miyagi mumbled, turning round to face the boy. That was strange; he could have sworn he heard a <em>whine<em> of some sort…  
>"W-What? I didn't say anything! N-Nothing at all! Hahaha!" Shinobu bluffed, but he was a terrible liar and he couldn't hide things very well either. Miyagi squinted his eyes slyly and made his way over to the half dressed teen.<p>

"Did you _whine_? Shinobu? Does the thought of me telling you to undress make you unable to hold back such _despicable_ noises?" Miyagi breathed seductively, his hands crawling slowly around the other's waist. His long fingers circled teasingly around his belly button, never quite poking in but still lingering about there as if waiting for something.

Shinobu could do nothing but gasp, as the older male pulled down his school trousers in one swift movement, taking his tight boxer shorts with him. Shinobu blushed red so bright it almost looked as though he would explode. He stood shivering, still damp from wearing wet clothes for so long, not to mention he was now naked.  
>"Shinobu, turn around?" Miyagi whispered huskily, rotating him by the shoulders gently. The raven-haired man reached over and turned on the tap to the bathtub, then switched his attention back to the younger boy ahead of him. He was such a brat… Running around in the rain, being late, and god knows what else. Miyagi started to rub small relaxing circles into the back of Shinobu's shoulder blades. The sensation just made him want to slip straight back into silent sleep.<p>

"M-Miyagi…" Shinobu groaned, leaning back into the touch and slowly falling down to his knees. Miyagi stopped the massage, and turned off the taps to the bath. Shinobu moaned at the loss, _everything seems so inconvenient today…_ Before he realized what had happened, two strong arms where under his armpits and where lifting him into the steamy hot bath.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this took so long / I have school. And friends. And a life outside of FanFiction... Surprisingly XD Okay, well... I know this is short... But please read it and tell me what you think :3 And thank you to those wonderful people who left reviews on my other two chapters 3 Invisible virtual cookies have been sent to your non-existent cupid-messenger-mail person-boy. If he doesn't give them to you, he ate them OuO~**

Shinobu slumped lazily into the warm bubbles as Miyagi soothed and massaged the tension from his shoulders and neck. The young teen sighed softly, as if a giant boulder had been lifted swiftly from his burden. Miyagi brought his large hands up to Shinobu's face, cupping his soft pink cheeks and looking the boy in the eyes.  
>"Shinobu…" He whispered. He used his lean fingers to scoop back the hair from his lover's face and slowly began to rub small circles of shampoo into the blonde's scalp. The short boy hummed happily, enjoying the sensation.<br>"M-Miyagi~" He murmured just above a whisper. He leaned back steadily into the older man's hands. "Miyagi... I..." He choked. He loved it when the dark haired teacher acted like this, so loving and calm towards him. 

"What is it Shinobu? Do you need something?' Miyagi muttered. Shinobu scowled at his questioning. Why was he asking that? He didn't need anything, he just... Well... Just wanted to say his name...

"... No..." Shinobu lied. Of course he did, he wanted Miyagi; but the way he had said it made it feel like he was just... He wasn't sure, it was hard to explain, but it made him feel odd... Miyagi scooped some water into his hands and rinsed out the shampoo from his lover's hair. Yeah, it was troublesome having to wash him, and probably look after him for a while... But he liked it, it made him feel needed. Like, Shinobu needed his help and he was the only one who could give it. Well, Shinobu would never let anyone else wash him, see him naked, or even let them in the same room as him in the bath, so technically the previous statement was true anyway... But it still gave him that gooey feeling of love in his chest all the same.

A few more washes and rinses later, and the oily strands once again became silky and smooth to the touch. Miyagi sighed happily, and rolled up his sleeves to begin to wash the teen's body. "You know, Shinobu, when your hair's wet, it falls straight and appears longer..." He chuckled cheerfully.  
>"Your point?" Shinobu mumbled, rather exhausted from his hectic day. He lifted his arms, but not straight, they were slightly bent so that Miyagi could wash him easier.<br>"Well, you look more girly—"  
>"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Shinobu shrieked, more defensive than Miyagi expected... Wow, for an Uke, this little blonde sure was getting offended by that... and he hadn't even said he was a girl, he only said he looked more girly...<br>"Woah, Shinobu-Chin, chill out... It's cute anyway, so what does it matter?" The raven-haired man grabbed the soap bar, and started to get to work on his task, smiling as he did so. "Turn around, Shinobu." He ordered. Shinobu half-heartedly obliged.

"Miyagi... Would you prefer it... If... I was more... G-Girly?" The blonde stuttered, as the older man slathered the bar over his chest, leaving a trail of pale pink suds behind. The poor boy was always looking for more ways to appeal to the man...  
>"What? Do you mean, would I find it more <em>attractive?<em>" Miyagi said, trying to hide his laughter unsuccessfully. Shinobu glared at the man, why would he never take him seriously? He was an adult, just like him! His question's where perfectly reasonable, and he was just curious anyway...  
>"W-Well… Yeah..."<br>"... Umm... *Chuckle* Well, it would be cute to see you in an apron, prancing around in the kitchen, with perhaps cake mixture on your face... That would be cute..." Miyagi trailed off, realizing what he had just said, and regretting it deeply.  
>"..." Shinobu said nothing, but looked away and blushed heavily. "You want me to... <em>C-Cross-dress<em>?"  
>"No! I mean, well... Uhh... *Sigh* Forget it Shinobu-Chin, just... Don't... Augh, nevermind. I… Like you just the way you are." He began swipe the soap to Shinobu's lower tummy area.<p>

Shinobu blushed madly, and hid his face in his hands. He let out a muffled noise, not really a word, but more of a moan, or a whine of some sort. Miyagi gave him a playful look of curiosity, and led the small pearly soap slightly lower; at the sudden action, Shinobu gasped and his hands gripped Miyagi's wrist instinctively.  
>"What's wrong Shinobu-Chin? Something the matter?" Miyagi teased, laughing only in his mind at the cute little boy. Shinobu had his eyes shut tight and a bright red hue of blush spread violently across his face, reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. The blonde let go of the lightly tanned wrist cautiously and gently, so Miyagi brought the soap around to the small of Shinobu's back, and began drawing circles around his spine. He enjoyed teasing the little cutie, but torture just wasn't his thing ;) <p>


End file.
